A chance almost lost
by monsterme
Summary: He had his chance then, he screwed up then. He was given a second chance and oh did he take it by the horns.


AN:

story info:

One shot, not included in the brooms and books plot. OC's based on my usual stock OC's Callista Silverio, dark hair, dark eyes, 5'7, thin, spanish decent. etc etc...

Summary: Percy turned her down once, and he gets a chance that he so willingly took. Based on a dream I had a few weeks ago.

-----------------------------**"A chance almost lost"**--------------------------------

A dark haired woman walked into her room and sobbed lightly as she let her door close on someone in the hall. She didnt see how confused and yet hurt he looked at her reaction to his news to her.

"Good night Perce" she muttered just before her door slammed close. Percy stood on the other side staring at the door blankly. What had he just done.

2 months later...

As the two walked down the side walk she kept on giggling every so often that the he was very amused at how elated the she looked at the moment. He had often wondered what was underneath her serious mask and seeing her act like a kid was something refreshing and odd for him at the same time.

"Why are you so giggly?" Percy asked amused as he took hold of Cal's left hand. He wringed his hand with hers and watched her smile softly at him.

"Aren't I allowed to become giggly once in awhile?" Cal answered. She stepped nearer to his face and looked up innocently yet not so innocently that made Percy's stomach twist in nervousness. Percy smiled shyly at his date and remembered what had happened earlier; randomly bumping into each other and then a dinner date they both didn't even plan to happen.

"Well….if you tell me a reason why you are giggly now then _maybe_ you are allowed be like that right now" he said. Percy tucked in a lock of hair behind Cal's ear and watched as the woman in front of him blush at that simple action.

"I just had a dinner date that I've always dreamt happening with the guy I wanted to have it with…I am _allowed_ to be giggly" Cal said quite seriously as the little giggly girl dissipated into an teenager hinting something.

Percy smiled softly at her as his free hand dug into her hair and pushed her face nearer to his. He could feel her breathing hitch and it made his heart beat faster as the ever so composed Callista was nervous because of simple old him.

Cal closed the gap between the two of them. She slightly tip toed to reach Percy's face she held onto his coat to support her petite frame that was leaning into Percy's tall frame. Closing her eyes she felt him kiss her first and this caught her surprised, who would've thought Percy would kiss her at all since he didn't look like the type who'd put a foot out first.

Percy couldn't help but just want her nearer to him, to want her body near to his that even when the kiss ended he held her close to him. He didn't dare to open his eyes in fear that he might wake up from a very good dream.

"What's next?" Cal asked breathlessly. This was possibly the first kiss she had had that was gentle and innocent for a very long time. Every time a guy kissed her it was always lustful and yet Percy kissed her as if it was his first kiss, as if they were two 12 year olds who were too innocent to know what even lust means. The kiss was true and heart filling and this made Cal think, maybe he can be a good for her.

Percy looked at Cal's left arm that sported a silver wrist watch. "Its only 9:30, we can go see a movie if you want" He said hoping that she would say yes. He watched as Cal take her hand and look at her watch and stood there silently before looking up smiling.

"Nah I have an early day tomorrow…maybe we can just get dessert or something" Cal suggested. Percy shrugged and let her lead him to a coffee shop near by. They walked into the coffee shop and found it almost empty.

He waved at his sister the barista and watched as the little red head woman smile broadly at what she saw. Percy stood there with Cal's one arm hug his waist and him with his arm over Cal's shoulder as Cal looked at what she wanted to order. He just watched Cal as she looked up at him and said that she wanted some kind of cake.

Cal stepped forward towards the counter as the Ginny smiled her warmly. She was friends with her; actually if it weren't for Ginny she wouldn't have met Percy at all since he was Ginny's brother after all. Cal was about to lay down a 10 pound note when Percy yanked her back gently enough that she just bumped into his chest.

"Hey!" Cal exclaimed as Percy laid out a 20 pound note on the counter. Percy leaned in and whispered "Let me at least buy you this, you didn't let me buy you your dinner after all".

Cal was about to protest when she caught Ginny's amused humming across the counter. She chuckled and agreed to Percy. Cal then excused herself to find a table.

"You never said what drink you wanted" Percy said after Cal. Ginny just smiled and said a long order that made Cal nod in amusement. Percy looked at his sister and frowned at her.

"Here's your change 12.30L….I already ordered for you too" Ginny said quite amused at her frowning brother. Percy stood there switching his sights on his sister who was fiddling with the espresso machine then towards Cal who was answering an old crossword puzzle.

Later he was sitting across Cal. He watched her make swirls of what was left with of the cake that they had shared. His breathe caught when she looked up and caught him staring at her.

"What? Do I have a smudge of my face?" She asked nervously as she took a table napkin and dabbed her lips. Percy shook his head and said that he was just thinking.

"About what?" she said as she tilted her head side ways like a cat who was trying to watch the telly. Percy reached in and again and put back possibly the same lock of hair behind Cal's ears.

"I was thinking how pretty you are when you smile….you rarely smile these days" He said and watched as Cal's face smile even more.

Percy couldn't feel anymore content than how he felt at that moment. To think he had turned her away a months ago. To think that he almost missed out on Callista Silverio who is possibly the best catch he had ever achieved in his whole life.

He couldn't help but feel guilty over her negative reaction to his rejection at first. She was hurt of course, she oculdnt look at him, talk to him but she somehow flipped the negative effects around and got back to her normal self. Percy liked her even more for this, sure she was gutsy, but in the end it paid off. Thanks to Callista he had learned how to take chances, thanks to the five foot something brunette in front of him he had taken down his walls and let someone in into his bubble.

"Thanks Perce, but flattery wont get you anywhere" Cal chuckled. Percy laughed along, because it was true as he had to practically grovel to get her confidence in him back. He had to give her her space, she had given him his and now maybe things would go well. Maybe...

Thanks for reading. Please review? No? okay...i can only try to write.


End file.
